Bardock
Bardock is the father of Goku and a hero in the Dragon Ball series. He first appeared in the movie Bardock: Father of Goku. He was killed by the Lord Frieza but survived in the Episode of Bardock. History * At the outset of Bardock, The Father of Goku, Bardock's youngest son, Kakarot, has been born on Planet Vegeta, and is being prepared to be sent to Earth in order to exterminate all life on the planet. Meanwhile, Bardock and his friends are on an assignment to slaughter the natives of Planet Kanassa. After every last Kanassan is seemingly wiped out, Bardock and his crew rest up and celebrate their victory, until one remaining warrior catches him off-guard and decides to give him the "gift" of seeing the future. This gives Bardock the ability to see the destruction of Planet Vegeta, and almost the entire Saiyan race along with it, at the hands of their master, Frieza. He also sees the salvation of Planet Earth through his son Kakarot. Bardock's vision becomes reality when Frieza decides to wipe out the entire Saiyan race. Within Frieza's spaceship, Frieza is being briefed by his top two henchmen, Zarbon and Dodoria, in regards to the occurrences in their routine interplanetary galactic trade and conquering. Recent news reveals that the Saiyans' strength constantly grows after each battle. Zarbon informs Frieza that a band of low-class Saiyans have taken over Kanassa in just a matter of days. Dodoria states that the attack on Kanassa had been planned for months, and that not even Frieza's elite squadrons could take Kanassa that easily. Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria contemplate the fate of the Saiyans due to the growing power of the species and decide to take action in order to avoid further repercussions, as the Saiyans might pose a great threat to them in the future. Zarbon advises Frieza to eliminate the growing threat before it poses a greater problem. Dodoria and his elite fighters are ordered to kill Bardock and his teammates. Bardock dismisses the visions he had, and goes to join his team on Planet Meat, only to find most of them dead and his best friend Tora fatally wounded. Before he succumbs to his injuries, Tora reveals that Bardock's squad was betrayed and killed by Dodoria and his elite soldiers. A furious Bardock battles Dodoria's Elite and defeats them all, but is easily overwhelmed by a single mouth blast from Dodoria himself. He is left severely injured, but manages to make it back to Planet Vegeta. Now realizing that Frieza intends to destroy the entire Saiyan race by annihilating their homeworld, Bardock attempts to convince the other Saiyans of the danger that they are all in, but everyone laughs at his claims. Bardock thus begins a final one-man assault against Frieza and his men. Killing many of Frieza's soldiers and unleashing his Final Spirit Cannon on the tyrant himself, Bardock seems poised to change the future. However, Frieza counters the attack with his deadly Supernova technique, which kills Bardock, many of his own soldiers, and destroys Planet Vegeta, all while laughing like a madman. As he is dying, Bardock sees one more vision of the future: his son Kakarot engaging in a climactic battle against Frieza. Being assured that Kakarot will be the one to put an end to Frieza's reign of terror; Bardock gives a small smile as he dies along with Planet Vegeta. As the planet is on the verge of blowing up, Frieza continues laughing at its destruction, as well as telling Dodoria and Zarbon to watch the "beautiful fireworks". After his demise, Bardock telepathically wishes Kakarot to take care. At the same moment, Kakarot, who is still in his space pod, wakes up. Elsewhere, having just completed an assignment on a far-off world, Prince Vegeta is informed by Nappa of his homeworld's destruction, and that Frieza claims that Planet Vegeta was destroyed by a huge meteor. His pride keeps him from expressing his shock, and he remains outwardly emotionless. Soon afterwards, Kakarot's space pod touches down on Earth, where he is found by an elderly man named Gohan and giggles happily in the old man's arms. Gohan decides to care for the boy as if he were his grandson, and renames him Goku. The special ends with a montage of Goku's many heroic deeds on Earth, culminating in an image of Goku about to battle Frieza on Namek, with the spirits of Bardock and his friends watching him in the background. Trivia * Bardock is voiced by Sonny Strait in the Funimation dub, who also voices Goku's best friend, Krillin. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Half Humans Category:Aliens Category:Manly heroes Category:Fathers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Monkeys Category:Grandfathers Category:Deceased characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Males Category:Kyle's Family Category:Angel Squads Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:False Antagonist Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Saiyan Category:Heroes who have Died with honor Category:Honorable characters Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Team Griffin/Eeveelution Category:Characters voiced by David Gasman Category:Characters who died a gruesome death